nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamonds on My Neck
"Diamonds on My Neck" is a song by Supplya featuring Gucci Mane and Nicki Minaj. Lyrics Canary yellow stones on my chest, fruity mango A whole lotta cash around my neck like ??? And we takin' foreign trips, foreign niggas can't though (Diamonds on my neck, diamonds, diamonds on my neck) Canary yellow stones on my chest, fruity mango A whole lotta cash around my neck like ??? And we takin' foreign trips, foreign niggas can't though (Diamonds on my neck, diamonds, diamonds on my neck) Diamonds in my necklace, hit me for a major chain CCs in your wristwatch? Homeboy you be fakin' it Real ice on, we takin' it Now my partner wearin' it Coolin' with your jewelry, call it stolen karat-y I'm so iced out, put me in the freezer Neck look like ice trays, wrist feel like freeze cups Me and Gucci coolin' like a six pack in a cooler If you wants a parody, go and see my jeweler Canary yellow stones on my chest, fruity mango A whole lotta cash around my neck like ??? And we takin' foreign trips, foreign niggas can't though (Diamonds on my neck, diamonds, diamonds on my neck) Canary yellow stones on my chest, fruity mango A whole lotta cash around my neck like ??? And we takin' foreign trips, foreign niggas can't though (Diamonds on my neck, diamonds, diamonds on my neck) Yellow fists, yellow seats, canary wrist, it hella glist Yellow chick, she prejudiced, she only date republicans Smokin's legal, coke hyena, keep 'em like I'm half a ??? In a 'Rari, not a Regal, Buick to a Continental Presidential lifestyle, you can call me Gucci Bush Or Gucci Nixon 'cause I'm quick at smokin' kush Purple 'vette, purple tips, purple rims, Gucci Man Fuck the rumors, what's up block? You done heard of him Canary yellow stones on my chest, fruity mango A whole lotta cash around my neck like ??? And we takin' foreign trips, foreign niggas can't though (Diamonds on my neck, diamonds, diamonds on my neck) Canary yellow stones on my chest, fruity mango A whole lotta cash around my neck like ??? And we takin' foreign trips, foreign niggas can't though (Diamonds on my neck, diamonds, diamonds on my neck) I just came down the rainbow, taste like mango Money, money, money, then I switched up my lango Just got the six, I'm too cocky to mingle Ho ho ho! I'm looking for Kris Kringle Get whatever boy that I lay my eye on Keep a new toy like I'm made in Taiwan Climbing up the jet, get to signing on them checks (Why?) Diamonds on my neck, diamonds, diamonds on my neck Canary yellow stones on my chest, fruity mango A whole lotta cash around my neck like ??? And we takin' foreign trips, foreign niggas can't though (Diamonds on my neck, diamonds, diamonds on my neck) Canary yellow stones on my chest, fruity mango A whole lotta cash around my neck like ??? And we takin' foreign trips, foreign niggas can't though (Diamonds on my neck, diamonds, diamonds on my neck) Yellow nig, yellow wrist, yellow piss, yellow Cris Goin' on a foreign trip, coolin' with a yellow bitch And she got her ice on, very mellow yellow wrist And she lost her glass slipper, she my Cinderella bitch! What you want, baby? Ocean views? We can do that, see the ocean, too Got a set of earrings, ocean blue You get half, tho, don't catch the flu Girl you better do what I want you to You're so fine, he want you, too Lemon head diamonds? Got them, too I'll cut a stone, baby, that's ??? Canary yellow stones on my chest, fruity mango A whole lotta cash around my neck like ??? And we takin' foreign trips, foreign niggas can't though (Diamonds on my neck, diamonds, diamonds on my neck) Canary yellow stones on my chest, fruity mango A whole lotta cash around my neck like ??? And we takin' foreign trips, foreign niggas can't though (Diamonds on my neck, diamonds, diamonds on my neck) Category: Songs Category: Songs featuring Minaj Category:2009